In wireless communications networks, modern wireless communication devices, e.g., user equipment (UE), support more frequency bands and technologies than ever before. In order to benefit from this available network bandwidth and capacity, each device must be aware of what is available while camping and/or before voice or data calls or other communication transactions are made. In complex multi-technology and frequency band scenarios, associated UE may scan, for example, several different technologies across multiple different frequency bands, which can be beneficial. Moreover, lacking proactive information about available networks, smart network selection techniques can be slowed or be less functional.
According to traditional network scanning techniques, devices periodically scan various frequency bands and technologies. A preferred frequency and radio technology can then be selected and camped on by a device. Such scanning typically requires receiver and battery resources while the UE is otherwise idle. If scanning is too frequent, battery standby time can be reduced. On the other hand, if scanning is too infrequent, the UE can lack an appropriate level of awareness of the surrounding networks and can thus make inappropriate selection decisions. Either result is generally undesirable.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communications technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.